narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) – główny bohater mangi i anime Naruto. Osobowość Naruto jest specyficznym typem bohatera, wyposażonym w wyjątkową i nader potężną zdolność. Potrafi odmienić serce każdego, zjednać go i wyłuskać te ziarenko dobra, jakie każdy ma w swoim sercu. Dlatego też - właśnie dzięki tej wyjątkowej umiejętności - pokonuje swoich najpotężniejszych wrogów. Dzięki prostym, choć etycznym w swojej istocie zasadom, Uzumaki zdołał przekonać takie, początkowo negatywne postacie, jak Gaara czy Zabuza, a potem Sai, do odkrycia wartości najważniejszej więzi łączącej ludzi - miłości i przyjaźni. Odsłaniając tą prawdę przed innymi, wyzwolił również z okowów samotności i ślepego zawierzenia przeznaczeniu Hyuuge Nejiego ,Uchiha Sasuke wskazał inną ścieżkę niż droga zemsty (i tylko z racji interwencji Orochimaru i przypadkowemu spotkaniu z bratem, Sasuke nie porzucił zemsty dla przyjaźni z Uzumakim). Umiejętnosci thumb|left|Naruto w trybie sage Naruto na początku serii jest całkowitym beztalenciem. Z czasem uczy się on coraz bardziej zaawansowanych technik, takich jak choćby Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto po poznaniu Jiraiya uczy się już bardzo zaawansowanej techniki czyli Rasengana, którego opracował sam IV Hokage. Następnie ze swoim nowym mentorem wyrusza w 3 letnią podróż gdzie ma doskonalić kontrolę nad Kyuubim. Później opracowuje własną technike - Fuuton: RasenShuriken - która jest najpotężniejszą z jego arsenału. Jego naturą chakry jest Wiatr. Po śmierci Ero-sennina zaczyna również uczyć się Senjutsu, ktore opanowuje do perfekcji dzięki swoim klonom. Pomimo że jest Geninem to przerasta umiejętnościami wielu znakomitych shinobi i Kage. Wygląd Naruto wyglądem bardzo przypomina swojego ojca. Posiada on rozczochrane blond włosy i ochraniacz na czoło. Jego ciało jest bardzo umięśnione. Na brzuchu można zobaczyć pieczęć gdy miesza on czakrę. Jest on ubrany w pomarańczowo czarny dres. Na prawej nodze, nad kolanem, ma owinięty bandaż. Z tyłu nosi mieszek z różnymi akcesoriami takimi jak kunai czy shurikeny. Pod nim nosi czarną koszulkę z symbolem Konochy oraz zielone bokserki. Po tym gdy został sanninem ma również na sobie czerwoną szate podobną do ojca, lecz zostaje ona zniszczona po przejściu w sześciu ogoniastą formę Kyuubiego Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Naruto po urodzeniu thumb|left|Naruto jako mały chłopiec Czwarty Hokage, w obronie Konohy przed lisem o dziewięciu ogonach poświęca swoje życie, wiążąc przy tym bestię w ciele nowo narodzonego chłopca. Jego matka - Kushina Uzumaki pochodziła z Kraju Wiru (jap. 渦の国 Uzu no Kuni?) i była żoną Minato. O swoim ojcu dowiedział się w wieku 16 lat z informacji zawartych w zabezpieczeniach przed uwolnieniem bestii. Naruto wychował się w samotności, unikany przez mieszkańców wioski. Sam Czwarty Hokage pragnął, aby traktowano go jak bohatera, który uratował wioskę. Dotkliwe kary, które wprowadził trzeci Hokage za mówienie o przeszłości, powstrzymują starszych przed otwartą wrogością, jednakże ich niechęć w stosunku do Naruto przenosi się na jego rówieśników, którzy nie znają prawdy. Fakt ten bardzo martwi Sarutobiego, który podziela opinię swojego następcy i pragnie, aby Naruto żył wolny od uprzedzeń. Sam Naruto dowiaduje się o zapieczętowanym w nim Kyuubiego dopiero w wieku 12 lat, wcześniej sprawiwszy mnóstwo problemów wychowawczych, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Namiastką ojca stał się dla niego Iruka Umino, nauczyciel z Akademi. Mimo że rodzice Iruki również zginęli podczas walki z demonem, jako jeden z pierwszych przezwycięża on swoje uprzedzenia i nie wini Naruto za ich śmierć, stając się w ten sposób jego pierwszym i najważniejszym przyjacielem oraz kimś w rodzaju ojca. Naruto jako Genin thumb|left|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyubiego przez Naruto thumb|Naruto vs. [[Kiba Inuzuka]] Naruto po raz kolejny nie zdał egzaminu końcowego. Rozczarowany że jego plan zostania Hokage może się nie powieść, Naruto został poproszony przez jednego z jego instruktorów, Mizukiego. Mizuki powiedziała Naruto, że gdyby mógł "pożyczyć" Święty Zwój wtedy mogł by nauczyć się jutsu którego potrzeba do zdania Egzaminu .Naruto tak zrobił i zaczął ćwiczyć w lesie ,aby nauczyć się Cienistego Klon Jutsu.Jednak Iruka dowiedziawszy się od Mizukiego że Naruto ukradł zwój zaczoł go śledził i odkrył że Mizuki brał udział w kradzieży, zdając sobie sprawę że nabrał Naruto. Mizuki zaatakował ich i powiedział Naruto o Kyuubim który jest w nim zapieczętowany , twierdząc, że Iruka nienawidził go z tego powodu. Kiedy Iruka zaryzykował swoje życie aby ochronić Naruto, zrozumiał że Mizuki go okłamał i stworzył setki klonów by go pokonać. Iruka widząc to zaliczył Naruto test i oddał mu swoją opaske liścia. W najbliższych dniach, Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się z Konohamaru i stał się jego nauczycielem , pokazując mu, jak wykonać różne techniki. Został także przydzielony do Drużyny 7, gdzie współpracuje z Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno, pod kierownictwem Kakashiego Hatake. Kakashi chciał sprawdzić czy są gotowi stać się geninami.Było ich trzech, lecz dzwonki były co wykluczało podzielenie się dzwonkami na 3, celem badania jest sprawdzenie czy są prawdziwą drużyną . Choć początkowo nie zdali egzaminu, próbując samodzielnie zabrać dzwonki, Kakashi pozwolił im zdać test. Drużyna 7 wykonała kilka zadań ,ale największym osiągnięciem było pokonanie Zabuzy Momochiego i dzięki temu ukończenie mostu Tazuny,niedługo później Kakashi zgłosił swoją drużyne do Egzaminu na Chunina.Pierwszy etap zakończył się dobrze dla całej drużyny,w czasie drugiej tury Naruto miał kilka nieprzyjemnych wypadków,podczas załatwiania się Naruto został zaatakowany i zawiązany przez Ninja Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu ,potem został połknięty przez węża,po tych wypadkach sztoczył walke z Orochimaru,następnie zemdlał i obudził się dopiero po walce z Ninja Dźwięku,następnie razem z Kabuto stoczyli walke z Ninja Deszczu,razem udało im się dotrzeć do głównej wieży gdzie z drużyny 7 tylko Sasuke i Naruto przeszli dalej. W następnym etapie stoczył walke z Nejiem Hyuugom,młody Hyuuga był pewny zwycięstwa i niedoceniał Naruto,lecz przecenił się gdyż Naruto pokonał go choć z thumb|Naruto kontra Gaaratrudem,późniejsza walka (Sasuke vs Gaara) nie została dokończona a dalsze walki przerwane przez spisek left|thumb|Naruto kontra NejiWioski Piasku i Wioski Dźwięku,który miał doprowadzić do zabicia Trzeciego Hokage i przejęciu Konohy.Wszyscy obecni na trybunach zostali uśpieni ,oprócz Sakury, Gaia,Shikamaru(sam zasnoł), Kakshiego i kilku Joninów,Sakura obudziła Naruto i Shikamaru którzy razem z Pakkunem pognali za Sasuke i Gaarą.Gdy przybyli na miejsce Naruto był sparaliżowany strachem gdy ujrzał poległego Sasuke,lecz po krótkiej chwili zaczoł z nim walczyć.Walka zakończyła się się zwycięstwem Naruto,niedługo potem rozpoczoł się pogrzeb Trzeciego Hokage i shinobi którzy zgineli podczas inwazji. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po śmierci Trzeciego Hokage, starszyzna wybrała na Piątego Hokage, jednego z trójki Sanninów - Jiraye, lecz ten się nie zgodził i zaproponował inną osobe, jedną z Sanninów - Tsunade.Wtedy Jiraya zapytał Naruto czy chce się z nim wybrać i przy okazji nauczył się nowej techniki która jest silniejsza niż Chidori Sasuke, oczywisćie Naruto odrazu się zgodził. Zatrzymali się w miasteczku gdzie Naruto uczył się techniki Rasengan,a Jiraya poszedł z niedawno poznaną kobietom pochodzić po mieście.Wtedy to do drzwi pokoju Naruto ktoś zapukał,Naruto otworzył i ukazały im się dwie postacie - Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki,członkowie Akatsuki,wyprowadzili go na korytarz gdzie Kisame chciał odciąć chłopakowi nogi,wtedy pojawił się Sasuke a później Jiraya Itachi bez najmniejszego wysiłku położył młodszego braciszka, po krótkiej rozmowie Naruto dowiedział się pewnych rzeczy (m.in. że Sasuke to brat Itachiego) .Członkowie Akatsuki zostali zamknięci w żabim gardle lecz udało im się zbiec dzięki Amaterasu Itachiego.Żeby przygotować Naruto na kolejne spotkania z tą organizacją postanowił nauczyć Naruto ostaniego etapu techniki, pozatym chciał jak najszybciej znaleść Tsunade.Naruto i Jiraiya ostatecznie znaleźli przyszłą kandydatkę na Hokage. Gdy odrzuciła ofertę, i obraziła wszystkich tych którzy poprzednio byli Hokage,wściekły Naruto wyzwał ją do walki,na zewnątrz Naruto zaatakowali Tsunade niekompletnym Rasenganem. Mimo jego starań, nie udało się mu jej trafić,lecz Tsunade była zaskoczona jego postępami i założyła się z nim: że jeżeli opanuje te technikę w tydzień, to ona odda mu swój naszyjnik, ale jeśli nie, to zabiera jego pieniądze. Naruto left|thumb|Naruto trafia Kabuto Rasenganemzgodził się i zaczął ćwiczyć, ale w tydzień czasu, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca umiał tą technike.W tym czasie Tsunade spotkała się z Orochimaru, mordercą Trzeciego Hokage który chciał by ta uleczyła jego ręce .Tsunade nie zamierzała pomagać Orochimaru i zaatakowała go i jego asystenta, Kabuto Yakushigo. Kiedy Kabuto prawie pokonał Tsunade, Naruto przyszedł jej na pomoc.Naruto korzystając z klona zaatakował Rasenganem i pokonał Kabuto tym samym wygrał zakład. Zdumiona jego determinacją,, Tsunade podała mu naszyjnik ,a gdy Orochimaru i Kabuto uciekli przyjeła stanowisko Piątego Hokage.Następnie Naruto,Jiraiya,Shizune i Tsunade wrócili do Konohy na uroczystość. Pogoń za Sasuke Gdy Sasuke wylądował w szpitalu ,a Naruto go odwiedził ,Sasuke zażądał pojedynku gdyż chciał udowodnić że jest silniejszy od Naruto. Pojedynek na dachu szpitala nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc.Shikamaru zebrał drużyne w której wskład wchodzą Naruto,Kiba,Neji,Choji i on sam.Gdy Rock Lee przybył na pomoc i zajoł się Kimimaro Naruto dogonił Sasuke który był już w Dolinie Końca. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywowaćthumb|Naruto kontra Sasuke wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami) i przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej pieczęci”, a aby móc stawić czoła Naruto, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona. W tej walce zginąć mogli obaj. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu.Po walce z Sasuke Naruto został znaleziony przez Kakashiego poczym udali się do Konohy. Odejście na trzy lata thumb|left|Naruto odchodzi z JiraiyomGdy Sasuke odszedł z wioski ,Jiraiya zaproponował Naruto trzy letni trening który wzmocni go, aby mógł uratować przyjaciela z rąk Orochimaru.Przy okazji Jiraiya mógł w ten sposób chronić Uzumakiego przed Akatsuki. Powrót do Konohy thumb|Naruto po powrocie Kiedy Naruto wrócił do Konohy,została reaktywowana Drużyna 7.By sprawdzić jak drużyna urosła w silę, Kakashi wykorzystał test z przeszłości czyli test z dzwonkami,lecz tym razem Kakashi włączył Sharingan by wyrównać swoje szanse .Mimo iż jego szanse były wyrównane i tak przegrał z Naruto i Sakurą. Naruto po ponownym połączeniu z swoimi przyjaciółmi, dowiedział się, że Gaara, nowy Kazekage, został porwany przez Akatsuki. Drużyna Kakashiego wyruszyła do Sunagakure uratować Gaare. Po przybyciu do Sunagakure, Chiyo przyłączyła się do do Drużyny Kakashiego jako doradca, wtedy poszli w ślady Akatsuki. Po drodze spotkali klona Itachiego Uchihy, który miał opóźnić dotarcie Drużyny na miejsce. Kakashi i Naruto połączyli siły w celu pokonania klona i przybyciu do kryjówki Akatsuki.Tam znaleźli ciało Gaary na którym siedział Deidara, a obok stał Sasori. Gdy Deidara odleciał z Gaarą, Naruto i Kakashi zaczęli go ścigać, pozostawiając Chiyo i Sakure przeciw Sasoriemu. Chociaż początkowo nie mogli złapać Deidary, Kakashi użył Kamui, dając Naruto szansę do ataku i odzyskaniu Gaary. Deidara choć bez rąk uciekł. Sakura starał się uzdrowić Gaara, lecz on z powodu wyciągnięcia demona już nie żył.Naruto rozgniewał się, że Gaara umarł, bo był jinchuriki. Chiyo chcąc uratować Gaare poświęciła życie by oddać je Gaarze ,Kazekage obudził otoczony przyjaciółmi, a po pogrzebie Chiyo's, Naruto i Gaara podali sobie ręce jako znak ich bliskich stosunków Następnie Naruto, Sakura i Kakashi wrócił do Konohy. Drużyna Yamato Sakura podczas walki z Sasorim, dowiedziała się że w szeregach Orochimaru jest szpieg co dawało szanse na odnalezienie Sasuke.Sasori miał się z nim spotkać na Moście Nieba i Ziemi. Kakashi został w szpitalu z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana w cześniejsze walce z Deidarą, więc Yamato został przydzielony do left|thumb|Nowa Drużyna Kakashiegoprowadzenia Drużyny Kakashiego w jego miejsce. Sai który wcześniej zaatakował Naruto, Chojiego i Shikamaru,został dodany do zespołu wzamian Sasuke, ale Naruto ani Sakura nie mogli się to tego przyzwyczaić. Po przybyciu na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto. Yamato, przebrany za Sasoriego,rozmawiał z nim, ale rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się Orochimaru. Kabuto z kolei zwrócił się przeciwko Yamato, który tak naprawdę został uwolniony przez Orochimaru z kontroli Sasoriego. Rozwścieczony Orochimaru powiedział,że Sasuke należy do niego,Naruto przekształcił się w bestie o trzech ogonach ,a później pojawił się czwarty ogon. Po walce z Orochimaru i zranieniu Sakury. Yamato powstrzymał go, zanim zdążył by zrobić jeszcze większe szkody.Następnie Yamato,Sakura i Naruto razem z Saiem pognali za Orochimaru , gdy Sai zaatakował Sasuke wszyscy się zbiegli w to miejsce,Naruto próbował przekonać, Sasuke lecz na próżno. Kabuto, Orochimaru i Sasuke uciekli. Walka z Painem thumb||Naruto i Lord Fukasaku tuż po zniszczeniu Konohy Po powrocie do wioski okazuje się, że Jiraya zginął. Naruto jest w szoku i nie może uwierzyć w to co usłyszał, dzięki Iruce wychodzi z depresji po stracie swego mistrza i za radą żabiego pustelnika - Fukusaku udaje się z nim do gór Myobokuzan by odbyć trening pozwalający mu zdobyć siłę wystarczającą do pokonania Peina, który to zabił Jiraiye. Podczas ćwiczeń w żabim świecie Konohe atakuje sam lider Akatsuki i do akcji po wielu zniszczeniach rodzinnej wioski wkracza wyszkolony w sage technikach Naruto. Dzięki pustelniczym treningom udaje mu się rozprawić z kolejnymi ciałami wroga (przy pomocy najlepszych żabich summonów) i gdy na placu boju zostaje ostatnie ciało - God Realm rozpoczyna się decydujące starcie. Unieruchomionego Uzumaki’ego ratuje Hinata która atakuje Peina nie mając z nim szans, jednak poprzez miłość dla Naruto nie jest w stanie bezczynnie patrzeć na to co się dzieje. Zostaje szybko znokautowana i ranna co wywołuje w Uzumakim niepohamowaną złość. Aktywuje on 6 ogonów co zmusza Peina do użycia swej sekretnej techniki - Chibaku Tensei. Nawet to nie jest w stanie powstrzymać moc Kyuubiego gdy zostaje złamana pieczęć i Naruto zaczyna przybierać 9 ogoniastą formę. Powstrzymuje go przed tym jego własny ojciec w jego podświadomości i dzięki odbytej rozmowie wraca on do swej cielesnej formy. Używając w mistrzowski sposób kombinację Rasengan plus Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu definitywnie pokonuje ostatnie z ciał i udaje się na spotkanie z prawdziwym posiadaczem Rinnegana - Nagato. Po wysłuchanej historii z życia członka Akatsuki przekonuje go że postępował źle i że Jiraya pokładał w nim plany jako bohaterze który ma uratować świat pisząc o nim nawet książkę (The legend of gutsy ninja). Nawrócony Nagato oddaje swe życie by wskrzesić swoje ofiary po ataku na Konohe i przekazuje misje zmiany świata Naruto. Szczyt Kage thumb|left|Naruto ratuje Sakure przed Sasuke Przy odbudowie wioski Uzumaki dowiaduje się że nowym Hokage zostaje Danzou (ponieważ Tsunade zapada w śpiączkę) i oficjalnie ogłasza Sasuke jako missing- nina przekazując informacje dotyczące młodego Uchicha ninja z wioski Kumo, którzy ścigają go za atak na ich mistrzu – ośmioogoniastym Jinchuuriki. Naruto razem z Yamato i Kakashim udają się na spotkanie 5 Kage żeby przekonać Raikage by ten nie wymierzał zemsty na Sasuke za swego brata. Prośby Uzumakiego zostają odrzucone i ninja z Konohy muszą odejść, zatrzymują się na nocleg gdzie podczas rozmyślań pojawia się Tobi chcąc rozmawiać z Naruto. Wyjawia mu że nienawiść Sasuke i odwieczna walka jego z Naruto jest nieunikniona gdyż takie jest ich przeznaczenie. Od wieków członkowie klanu Uchicha walczyli z klanem Senju i Madara(Tobi) widzi w Uzumakim wolę ognia klanu, którego niegdyś przywódcą był Hashirama jego odwieczny wróg. Mówi mu także że będzie się starał doprowadzić do tej walki by móc udowodnić supremację swego klanu po czym znika zostawiając Naruto z mieszanymi uczuciami. Kakashi mówi mu by nie ujawniał usłyszanych od Madary informacji dotyczących prawdziwej tożsamości Itachiego i odgrywanej przez niego roli innym ninja z osady by nie robić niepotrzebnego zamętu. Po krótkiej medytacji dochodzi do rozmowy Uzumakiego z Sakurą, która przybyła z misją zwolnienia go z obietnicy jaką niegdyś złożył by za wszelką cenę sprowadzić Sasuke do Konohy. Plan ten jednak nie udaje się i Naruto przecząc Sakurze zostaje sam z Yamato oraz Hatake zastanawiając się co ma teraz zrobić. Rozmyślania przerywa klon Saia, wyjaśniający prawdziwe intencje Sakury oraz reszty ninja z Konoha odnośnie Sasuke. Zaraz potem zjawia się także rodzeństwo z Suny, streszcza ono wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce na spotkaniu kage i instruuje Kakashiego by ten objął stanowisko Hokage. Skonfuzjowany Naruto traci przytomność i upada na śnieg, co spowodowane zapewne jest wieloma nieprzyjemnymi informacjami jakie zgromadziły się w jego głowie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się już cofnąć, a drużyna 7 już nigdy nie będzie taka jak dawna, gdyż każdy z jej członków podąża własną ścieżką. W przypadku Sasuke jest to niestety ścieżka spowita ciemnością. Po przebudzeniu Uzumaki spostrzega, że pilnowany jest przez Yamato, gdyż Sai i Kakashi wyruszyli by powstrzymać Sakurę. Pozornie daje on za wygraną i udaje że zgadza się z Tenzo. Naprawdę zaś zostawia w łóżku klona a sam używając trybu sennin podąża za Kakashim, wyczuwając czakrę Hatake. Trening z Killer Bee thumb|left|Naruto i jego klucz do pieczęci Po spotkaniu z Sasuke Naruto znów zauważa dzielące ich siły. Pewny swojej porażki w nieuniknionej walce z przyjacielem postanawia nauczyć się panować nad swoją bestią. Stara żaba przepowiada mu spotkanie z ośmiornicą i trening. Uzumaki zadowolony otrzymuje również klucz pozostawiony mu przez Jiraye. Naruto wyrusza w podróz wraz z Yamato, który jak zawsze będzie pilnował Kyuubiego dzięki swym zdolnością. Statek podróżników dociera do wyspy, gdzie mają szukać wspomnianą ośmiornice. Nagle statek atakuje ogromna kałamarnica. Z opresji ratuje ich Killer Bee przybierając postać ośmiornicy z głową byka. Później nastepuj spotanie Jinjuriki. Pszczoła zdaje się nie pałać sympatią do głównego bohatera, nie działa na niego nawet specjalna technika Naruto. Motoi - przyjaciel Bee wyjawia Naruto, że jego przyjaciel trenował pod wodospadem. Naruto postanawia zrobić to samo. Usiada pod wodospadem, po czym akcja przenosi się do jego umusły, gdzie mimo usilnych prób nie daje rady wygrać ze swoim "zły ja". Naruto wraca do towarzyszy. Prosi kompana o pomoc. Po rozmowie z Motoi'm wychodzi na jaw trudne życie Jinuriki, jak i nieudany zamach na jego zycie. Co ciekawsze, próbował tego dokonać jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Mimo tych wszyskich trudności Bee nie denerwował się i rozpaczał tylko szedł naprzód. Po chwili Motoi'ego atakuje potwór, który mimo ataku Naruto nadal żyje. Z pomocą przychodzi Killer Bee, wybaczając swojemu przyjacielowi. Po pogodzeniu się Jinuriki dziękuje Naruto za pomoc, po czym udają pod wodospad, gdzie bohater sprytnym spodobem wygrywa z ciemną stroną(przytulając go). Chwile później wszyscy prócz Motoi'ego idą do specjalnej świątyni, gdzie Naruto będzie walczyć z Kyuubi'm. Uzumaki zrywa w swoim umyśle pieczęc na kratach w drzwiach klatki bestii, a także na swoim brzuchu, po czym staje do walki wspierany przez Kille Bee. W czasie walki Naruto objawia się Matka tak jak niegdyś objawił mu się Ojciec. Wspierający przez własną rodzicielkę kontynuuje walkę z Kyuubim. Etymologia Imię Naruto zostało nadane bohaterowi książki Jiray'i, a Minato przeczytawszy ją nazwał tak swojego syna. Naruto jest nazwą ciateczka rybnego dodawanego do ramen. Nazwisko Uzumaki oznacza wir lub spiralę. Spirala znajduje się także w godle Konohy – liścia obecnego na ubraniach i opaskach shinobi z owej wioski, na kurtce głównego bohatera.